ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Burns
Abigail Byrnes was born a citizen in England and would eventually enlist for the British Armed Forces. During her service she was caught in the middle of a war zone and was injured by a grenade. After the battle Abigail was rushed to the medical where her condition was stabilized. Upon waking up Abigail realized that her hands had been blown off and fell into depression. Abigail was approached by AIM shortly after the accident and was offered a series of Extremis tests that could potentially regrow her arms in exchange for her service in AIM's activities, which were all but confirmed when Killian brainwashed Abigail with the Faustus Method to ensure her cooperation. During her time with AIM, Abigail began to develop a American accent and used it to blend in with the other Extremis subjects. She also gained the alias Abigail Burns which sounded similar to her actual last name. In 2012 during Aldrich Killian's War, Abigail was tasked with retrieving the Iron Patriot armor from James Rhodes. Upon succeeding, she delivered the armor to Eric Savin, Killian's chief enforcer. After her mission, Killian assigned Abigail to secure shipments of Extremis from AIM's primary facility. Because of this additional mission, Abigail was absent during the battle at the docks. After Killian's illegal activites were discovered, Abigail was found along with the Extremis by SHIELD. Abigail was attempted to be cured of her Extremis, however it was discovered that it had been in her system too long and she was arrested and placed in the Fridge. After SHIELD collapsed in 2014, Abigail escaped along with all the other prisoners. While on the run, Abigail was approached by HYDRA who offered that in exchange for her services they would stabilize her Extremis and make it impossible for her to implode due to rage. After agreeing to this new deal of loyalty, Abigail became an agent of HYDRA. Powers and Abilities * Extremis virus: The Extremis virus injected into living tissue results in a wide range of effects within the host organism. The intention of Extremis was to enhance, although the compound was flawed. In all hosts it causes intense pain until it either bonds with the host successfully, or destroys the host in a violent explosion. Even in cases where the Extremis virus has successfully bonded, the host organism may be at risk of the compound becoming unstable and detonating with sufficient force to burn nearby bystanders to dust, and crater solid concrete underfoot. ** Enhanced Agility: The Extremis virus enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting the host marginally enhanced agility. ** Exothermic Reaction: Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. ** Superhuman Strength: The Extremis virus enhances the muscular power of the host considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but most have demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room. ** Tissue Regeneration: The Extremis virus imparts incredible restorative capabilities upon the host organism. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take minutes to regrow. ** Fire-Breathing: She could use the exothermic manipulation to allow herself to breath fire. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:A.I.M. Category:Extremis Users Category:Soldiers